Grace kidnapped
by JohlEvans
Summary: So it all started normal then Danny heard gunshots. They burst into the room and took grace Open to reviews
1. Chapter 1

Grace kidnapped

Danny called round to visit Grace because she was ill. He didn't know what to get her so he bought a teddy. Everything was going well until they heard gunshots, Danny told Grace to hit the floor and be quiet. As the shooter got closer and closer, Danny pulled out his handgun getting ready for the shootout. Danny got a few shots away then three men burst through the door and pulled Danny away from Grace and bundled her out of the door.

Danny radioed Steve and he managed to reach Grace's house in three minutes flat.

"There were three males, I think they were Wo Fat's men, do you have any idea what they want with her?

"So you think Wo Fat's behind this, even though he is in a high security prison on the mainland?"

"Which other six foot Japanese male has access to guns and gangsters".

So they called Max to get some D.N.A. results to check if it was really Wo Fat. So Max

arrived at the crime scene and started taking his reading.

"We will have to go back to the lab to get the results, I will have them ready in about two hours."

.

When they got to the lab Max had printed off the results and they proved that Wo Fat's D.N.A was on the carpet.

"How could he off gotten out off a high security prison? shouted Steve.

They went back to the headquarters to inform the whole team. They all wanted to get straight on the case. The first thing Kono said was,

"Did Grace have her phone because we could follow the location chip?

"No because she had it on the bedside table."

"First, lets look at the CCTV from her house,"

" I think I should take the day off because I'm going to do something stupid." confessed Danny.

"That's a good idea. Me and kono will go down to Grace's house to see if SOCO have found anything.".Steve said in his manly voice.

So as Danny went back home while Kono and Steve raced over to the house to meet Chin. In the car kono said:

"Why would Wo Fat target a defenceless child.

" I have no clue why," said steve.

When they arrive at the scene, they are met by the SOCO officer,

"It was not a robbery and we expect a ransom call in the next hour."


	2. Grace or Steve

Steve and Kono head back to the headquarters. When they arrived there was an e-mail

on Steve's computer and it said

'We will exchange the girl for McGarrett, you will be contacted soon with the meeting place.'

Steve got straight on the phone to Danny but there wasn't answering. He threw the phone down in frustration and looked at all the members of the team.

"He's gone after Wo Fat."

"Right! Kono said, "We have a investigator who's gone rogue and a missing child

great."

The next day Steve tried to call Danny again still nothing. Chin went to his house,

"His car isn't there but there are tyre marks as if he left in a hurry." he messaged on the radio. Meanwhile Steve was trying to track down Wo Fat.

"Where is he living now, we need an address," asked Kono. "We can stake out the place until we catch sight of him or his crew."

So went back to the computer and searched for the land registry. Kono shouted to steve in his office;

"He still has the flat under his own name."


	3. Danny to the mainland

So they arrive at the flat to find it all the window boarded up and police tape it was a crime scene. They let Steve onto the scene and it did not look right something was not right. Steve asked Kono to take a look with him. It was like someone was here before us and the police. They carry on examining the scene and Steve muttered to himself Wo Fat has been here before us. Kono says can you elaborate. Well for a flat that has not been used a year there is no dust no cobwebs no nothing this has been used. Very recently.

In the car on the way back to the station Steve wanted to go to Danny house for no reason and would not tell anyone why he was just adamant that he had to go back to Danny's house.

They arrive at Danny's house and Steve like a homing missile found exactly what he was looking for. Steve said to chin who had just arrived that any good detective has a tracker so if they get taken hostage they could be found. So Danny would still have that on cause it is very hard to get off.

The next day at the headquarters they get the tracker working and find that Danny is on the move out of Hawaii onto the mainland. Quick we have got to go. Chin rushed onto his bike because he would be the quickest and rushed off. They soon followed them using all 450bhp in the car to stop Danny. Tyres screeching they pull into the docks to see Chin with Danny in his arms knocked out.

Steve was confused what happened? Chin stood up and said he started to run from me so I knocked him out so that he could not get on the boat.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after Danny had woken up from the knocked out. Steve started the questioning.

"Why Danny why."

"Look you know how much grace means to me they fact that she has been taken i was going to find here i know she is on the mainland."

"How do you know she is on the mainland?"

"If Wo Fat had kept Grace on this very small island he would not have very many places to go so he would have to take Grace off the island."

"Yes but this is Wo Fat we are talking about right now."

"Yeh I know but Grace know's everywhere on this island."

" For all we know Wo Fat Grace could have Grace in a cage not seeing no sun light.

"Can we not think about that Please.

Yeh come with me right Kono you got anything for us.

"Yeh so we pulled pulled the prints off the table grace was there and Wo Fat was there but They're not there now. Yeh the only way to get off the island is to use alias to get a plane or ferry ticket.


	5. Chapter 5

"From now on, you will have to have someone with you Danny because you can't go missing again," Steve said anxiously.

"Okay," Danny said reluctantly, he didn't like it but he knew the team were worried when he went missing.

"Have you got anymore leads on Grace's whereabouts?"

" No, Kono is working on that."

"What have you been doing the for the last few days," Danny Shouted angrily.

"We wanted to ensure you were safe first, then Grace. If Wo Fat captures both of you, he will be in a very powerful position.."

"Yes I know but if I get hold of him first, he is one dead man i and will see to it personally".

"But first we have to catch him, so come on!

Kono walked in and went straight to the computer.

"Great Kono give us some good news, please."

"Afraid not boss it looks like they moved Grace up to the North Shore."

"Wait, there are a ton of little islands off the North Shore, Wo Fat could have taken Grace there," Danny said in despair looking at the mammoth task ahead of them.

"Yes but if Wo Fat has taken Grace to one of these island how did they get there without attracting attention?" Kono questioned.

"Remember this is the world's primo masterminds we are talking about, they could have flown up there." Steve said, trying not to scream

.

Why are we standing here talking when we know someone who flies up there regularly, come on. Danny pushed everyone out of the door. They arrived at the shrimp truck in record time

"Yo brother, want some of the tastiest shrimp on the island?"


End file.
